<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] when I fall asleep your eyes close by exmanhater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980169">[Podfic of] when I fall asleep your eyes close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater'>exmanhater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and acceptance into another family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rilla Blythe &amp; Persis Ford, Rilla Blythe/Kenneth Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] when I fall asleep your eyes close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987191">when I fall asleep your eyes close</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan">tielan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="http://bit.ly/2Th7SjL">MP3</a> [3.1 MB] </p>
<p>Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.</p>
<p><strong>Length</strong>: 06:29 </p>
<p>
  <strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
</p>
<p> <audio></audio> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>